A Response to Ignorance
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Another songfic and Aro's point of view as to why Carlisle left the Volturi. Song by A7X. AroXCarlisle


**A/N: This is sort of a continuation of my last songfic, Ignorance, except this one features Aro's point of view. The two fics are different cuz I wanted them to fit with the lyrics. Anyways, this is Aro's P.O.V. as to why Carlisle left the Volturi. The song used is Almost Easy by A7X. Implied AroXCarlisle. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Almost Easy belongs to A7X, and this fic belongs to me! Enjoy and R&R, please!**

_I feel insane every single time  
I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
And that's the way it stay-ay-ays  
So how long did I expect love to out weigh ignorance  
Now that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

"Carlisle," I smiled at him, my hands pressed against his shoulders. I wouldn't allow for him to run away from me- not when I had him so close. Surely he wouldn't leave me; he loved when I toyed with him so. My faced inched closer to his. I knew the blood on my breath would prove a problem for him, but he was a vampire, and as a vampire, he _should_ be open to drink a human's blood.

His brows furrowed and his darkening eyes coldly bore into mine.

I figured I was taking this too far, perhaps a tad bit. I smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood and lead his mind into thinking this was all a game.

Still, his expression remained unchanged as he violently pushed me away. "Stop this, Aro!" he growled.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane_

_(I'm not)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Set it off)  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

"Now, Carlisle," I breathed, "Don't run away like that, friend. Come back here," I politely beckoned.

_Shame pulses through my heart  
From the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face, but the fact remains  
That this is nothing new-oh-oh-oh_

I carefully eyed him as his back faced me, his body unmoving. I realized my newest attempt in tempting him to drink blood was carried too far. Deep down, it hurt to see him distance himself from me. I was to blame for this, of course, but it was never this way before. He always came around; it was in his nature to.

_I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin  
But deep inside I'm not insane._

From the day we met, I knew he was... unique. I wanted him. My mind contemplated the possibilities if he joined me. Of course, he told us, the Volturi, his stories and his infamous discovery that it was possible to survive off the blood of animals. For that, I laughed, mocking him even. What kind of vampire was he, I oftentimes wondered. On that day, it became the sole duty of the Volturi to convert his diet. Call it cruel and unfair, but it was fascinating just to see his willpower. He was quite stubborn for a newborn vampire, aggravating, even.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane._

_(I'm not)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Set it Off)  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

"I'm leaving." Were the only words to escape his lips, interrupting my flashbacks.

_  
(You learned your lesson)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(It's still your fault)  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

"Don't be silly, Carlisle," I chuckled. I stepped forward in an attempt to approach him. "You belong here," I continued.

"I don't need you!" he snapped, whipping himself around to face me. "We're different, Aro!" he continued as if in a pleading manner. "I would prefer to start my own coven that respects humanity."

I shook my head and clicked my tongue. "You're dealing with vampires, mind you. We thrive off of human blood. Your ideas are ridiculous."

He turned on his heel and began to walk across the marble floors. His fists were clenched at his sides.

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I tried to hold on as you slowly slipped away.  
I'm losing the fight.  
I treated you so wrong, now let me make it right.  
(Make it all right)_

"Carlisle!" I reached out in an effort to grab his arm, only to have my hand swatted away. Why should I let him go so easily? I _needed_ him. "Carlisle!" I shouted as he walked off. "You can do far better than this! Think of the possibilities, my friend, if you join us-..."

"Goodbye, Aro," he snapped, throwing open the doors to the corridors.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Ha Ha Ha Ha  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane._

_(I'm not)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Set it Off)  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
(You learned your lesson)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(It's still your fault)  
Come back again, it's almost easy__Top of Form_

I stood alone in the dimly-lit chamber, chuckling to myself. He would be back. I knew he wouldn't make it on his own. Surely, I would have him back and he would come crawling to me like a dog with its tail between its legs. "Until then," I whispered. I walked towards my throne where I would sit and wait for his return.


End file.
